Ridley Vs Indoraptor (Metroid Vs Jurassic World)
Intertude Sorce: You Would Like To Pet A Bearded Dragon, Maybe A Salamander, But Most Lizards You Don't Want To Go Near. Shooter: Because They Will Be Able To Decapitate You! Like Ridley, The Giant Killer Of Smaus's Parents. Sorce: And The Indoraptor, The Genetic Engineered Hybrid. Shooter: He's Sorce And I'm Shooter! Sorce: And It's Our Job To Anylize The Weopens, Armour, And Skills Of These Two Deadly Animals To Find Out Who Would Win A Death Battle! Ridley Sorce: Ridley Is A Space Pirate Who Always Wants To... Shooter: KILL EVERYBODY!! Info * Height: Around 12-13 Feet Tall * Weight: Probably A Metric Ton * Age: Around 100 or so * Leader Of The Space Pirates * Samus' Archenemy Sorce: Ridley Is Also Samus' Archenemy And The Leader Of The Space Pirates. Abillities * Plasma Breath * Fire Breath * Flight * Tail * Intellect * Bloodlust * Claws And Jaws * Superhuman Strength And Durability * Regeneration * Skin Pegment Manipulation Shooter: Also Known For Freaking Durabillity! Sorce: True, Ridley Survived Multiple Attacks From Samus's Arm Cannon And Disintegrating From Phazon. Feats * Lifted And Threw At Least 81,600 Metric Tons * Tanked Multiple Attacks Of Samus' Cannon * Destroyed A Mountain Casually On 960x * Survived Disintegration From Phazon * Known As God Of Death For Some Reason Shooter: And He Destroyed A Freaking Mountain On 960x Gravity That Should Mean He Is Invincible!! Weaknesses * Overconfident * Despite His Cunning, He Is Extremely Bloodthirsty * Extremely Irrogant * Healing Factors Has Limits. * Defeated By Samus Everytime Sorce: But He Isn't. He Is Overconfident And He Is Obviously Killed By Samus Everytime They Meet. Shooter: That Dosen't Mean He Can't Ending Up Killing Ridley: *Roars* Ridley Hits The Big Time Indoraptor Sorce: The Indoraptor Is Made In A Hidden Labrotory In The Lockwood Manor Shooter: What!? The Manor That Belongs To That One Man That Cheated Owen Grady!!. Sorce: Well Yes. Shooter: MY GOD! Background * Name Meaning: Indomitable Theif * Code Name: I-Raptor * Hybrid Of: Indominus Rex+Velociraptor * Height: 10ft * Length: 23ft * Weight:v1.1 Tons * Diet: Carnivore Sorce: The Indoraptor Meaning Indomitable Theif Was Made By Dr Henery Wu Shooter: That Guy In The 1st Jurassic Park Movie Sorce: Yes Shooter: OH MY GOD, HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE IN JURASSIC WORLD 2 Abillities And Weopens * Sharp claws * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Senses Sorce: The Indoraptor Has Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durabillity, And Senses Feats * Deflected bullets from an assault rifle * Smashed through a diorama case * Outsmarted Ken Wheatley by feigning sedation after seemingly being tranquilized * Could move with silence even in complete darkness * Bit Wheatley's arm clean off * Almost killed Owen Grady and Maisie Lockwood * Carried two fully grown men with his hands and jaws * Survived attacks from Blue and being thrown out a window by her Shooter: Also Did You Know It Carried Two Fully Goddang Men Sorce:That Means He Managed To Pick Up 394 Pounds With His Claws And Jaw Combined Shooter: That Is Goddang Way Heavier Than 1 Human Sorce: Well Yes. Weakness * Extremely aggressive * Still a dinosaur * Completely inexperienced * Was killed via impalement on Triceratops horns, courtesy of Blue Sorce: But He Isn't Invincible He Is Inexperienced Of Violence. Shooter: But He Can Kick Butt Gunnar Eversol: This Is The Most Dangerous Creature That Ever Walked The Earth *Indoraptor Growls* Pre-Battle Sorce: All Right The Combations Are Set, Lets End This Debate Once And For All Shooter: It's Time For A Death BATTLE! Death Battle Music: James Dooley- Trinity Owen Grady Was Hiding Under A Table From The Indoraptor (Which Is 3 Halls Near Him). Suddenly Claire Was Running And Sceaming In Pain, After Hiding, Owen Noticed Claire's Arm Was Cut Off Owen: Where The Heck Is Your Arm? Claire: It Was Ripped Off By This Giant Purple Son Of A- Right Then The Indoraptor Breaks The Door Open And Charged At Claire, Right Then Ridley Headbutts The Indoraptor. Owen: That Giant Winged Purple Dragon Cut Your Arm Off! Claire: Yes *Ridley Roars* *Indoraptor Roars* In The Meanwhile Owen And Claire Run Away And Leave Ridley And The Indoraptor Fighting. When They Gotten Out Of The Room, The Indoraptor Ran At Ridley In Attempt To Bite His Arm Off. FIGHT Ridley Dogdes And Flies Toward The Indoraptor Breathing Out Plasma. The Indoraptor Dodges And Runs To Ridley Digging His Sickle Into His Chest. *Ridley Roars In Pain* Ridley Was Angry And Grabbed The Indoraptor On The Throat And Performs The Space Pirate Rush And Throws The Indoraptor Onto A Wall, Then It Used Wing Blitz On The Indoraptor On The Wall. The Indoraptor Got Launched Back, But Quickly Got His Footing And Slashed Ridley So Much He Needed Time To Heal, Right Before The Killing Blow, The Indoraptor Heard Claire's Bloodcurdling Groans. Then The Indoraptor Slowly Walks Towards Claire And Owen About To Kill Them. Then Ridley Grabs The Indoraptor's Throat. Ridley: Your Head Is Mine! Then Ridey Throws The Indoraptor In The Air And Skewers The Neck Causing The Head To Fall Off The Body. KO Owen: Oh My God. What's It Doing With The Head? Ridley Grabs The Head, Then He Flew Away Owen: We Will Call The Hosbital, You Might Not Have 2 Arms Again ,But You Will Still Have Your Life Claire: Thanks Owen. Results Shooter: Oh My God! After All Something Did Get Decapitated So Did Claire With The Arm Claire:*Screams In Pain* Shooter: Well The Indoraptor Has Amazing Feats Which Made The Battle Longer For Ridley, But He Got His Butt Kicked In Everything Else. Sorce: True The Indoraptor Is Incredibly Tough, But Not Invincible. Shooter: The Indoraptor Can Deflect Bullets So The Only Way To Penetrate His Skin Is To Use Something Sharper Than A Knife And Ridley Had The Perfect Solution To That. Sorce: Yes His 3 Blades Including His Claws Can Penetrate Through About Everything. Shooter: Also Remember How The Indoraptor Lifted Almost 400 Pounds? Sorce: An Awesome Feat To Be Sure, But Lets Look At What Ridley Lifted On The Scale Of That Object He Must Of Lifted Up To 820,000 Metric Tons More Than 1 Million Times As Ridley's Than The Indoraptor's Feat. Shooter: They Are As Deadly As You Get, Even Unkillable As You Get. Sorce: Not Quite, A Fall From More Than 10ft Can knock Him Unconscious, And He Has Even Died Against Blue With Is Smaller. Shooter: GOD Sorce: But, If We Run This Fight Over And Over 100 Times, The Indoraptor Would Win 10 Times, The Indoraptor May Be Tough, But Ridley's Strength, Experience, Speed, Arsenal, And Durabillity Has Destroyed This Genetic Engineered Hybrid. Shooter: Ridley's Became The Next Dangerous Creature Sorce: The Winner Is Ridly. Next Time On Death Battle Pinkie Pie Vs Patrick Star Advantages Strength: Ridley Speed: Ridley Feats: Ridley Weapons: Ridley Intelligence: Ridley Durability: Ridley